1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of crop protection compositions which can be used against unwanted vegetation and which comprise, as active compounds, a combination of at least two herbicides and optionally one safener.
2. Description of Related Art
More specifically, it relates to herbicidal compositions comprising, as active compound, the herbicide pyrasulfotole in combination with at least one further herbicide and optionally one safener.
From WO 03/043422, it is known that herbicidal compositions comprising pyrasulfotole in combination with certain herbicides have synergistic properties. From WO 03/043423, it is known that herbicidal compositions comprising pyrasulfotole and certain safeners have crop-plant-compatible properties. From WO 2006/103002, it is known that herbicidal compositions comprising pyrasulfotole, certain herbicides and certain safeners have synergistic crop-plant-compatible properties.
However, in practice, i.e. in particular in the control of unwanted plants in the cultivation of cereals, the herbicidal compositions disclosed in these publications do not always meet the demands made on modern herbicides. Thus, depending on the site, the spectrum of unwanted plants that can be controlled is not always sufficient, or the safener action in the herbicidal composition is insufficient.